motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jurassic Parking
Welcome to the '''Jurrasic Parking!' This whole new parking is located right next to dinosaur terroritory, ' and we've been invited to visit! ''Let's just hope the dinosaurs won't mind'' Welcome to Jurassic Parking ''We've been invited to the '''Jurassic Parking, but we need a way to go there!'' Objective: Build 3 Devorok Suv Rewards: * 3 * 3 * 10,000 Spared No Expense If you thought the '''parking' looked nice, wait until you see the dinosaurs! Let's go see them.'' Objective: Build and donate 1 Van-o-saurus Method: Build and sell Devorok Suv to collect parts Rewards: * 5 * 5 * 20,000 Eye For An Eye The managers warned us about '''dinos spitting venom,' so we should probably take some eye protection!'' Objective: Collect 3 protective glasses Method: Build 2 Van-o-saurus to unlock the race Stolen from the Labs Round 1 You VS Security Scientists Cars used in race: * Van-o-saurus (6 ) (430HP-598HP) * Brown Pearl (8 ) (850HP-1,439HP) * Space Rescue (12 ) (1,300HP-2,329HP) Rewards: * 10 * 10 * 100,000 * 1 Mystery card * Jeeptor Clever Girls The '''Raptors' are trying to escape! We need to bait them before it's too late!' Objective: Collect 4 Dino Snacks Method: Build 1 Jeeptor to unlock challenge Challenge: * Battle (8 ) * Race ** Cars used in race: *** Jeeptor (8 ) (430HP-598HP) *** Legran V10 Hybrid (10 ) (680HP-719HP) *** Wild Rider (12 ) (1,000HP-1,495HP) Rewards: * 10 * 10 * 2 Mystery cards * Dino Mobile Dino Rampage ''It seems '''dinosaurs are on the loose.' Our priority is to locate survivors and regroup!'' Objective: Collect 6 Flares Method: Build 3 Dino Mobile to unlock the Battle Rewards: * 15 * 15 * 3 Mystery cards * Jurassic Bulk Bosses: * Insane Doge * Space Doge * Twerk Machine To The Rescue Now that we've gathered '''all survivors,' we need to call for rescue! The sooner we get them off the parking, the better!'' Objective: Collect 6 Dino Phones Method: Build 3 Jurassic Bulk to unlock the Battle Battle Cost: 15 Bosses: * Anubeast * Dr. Vroom * Lord Flashy * Golden Pixelator ** E-Tron (unverified) Rewards: * 20 * 20 * 5 Mystery cards * Velociraptruck Egg-Cellent After careful consideration, we decided '''not' to endorse the parking! But we could always use some raptor workers'' Objective: Collect 6 Raptor Eggs Method: Build 3 Velociraptruck to unlock the Battle Rewards: * 20 * 30 * 5 Mystery Cards Battle Cost: 20 Bosses: * E-Tron * Rasta Ghul * Dead John Silver * Memnarch Raptor-Ment The more '''eggs' we take, the more powerful raptors we can train! Nut their mommies are angry '' Objective: Collect more Raptor Eggs Method: Build 3 Velociraptruck to unlock the Battle Mega Rewards Bonus Quest ''100% Chances to get An Awesome Worker If You Win The Battle'' Cost: 5 Reward: Mr. Booze Special Workers * T-Rekt (80 ) * Rob Quickshot (260 ) * Snoop DinoDino (910 ) Event Cars * Van-o-saurus * Jeeptor * Dino Mobile * Jurassic Bulk * Velociraptruck Past Events * March 1, 2016 * June 14, 2016 * November 9, 2016 * May 1, 2017 * July 3, 2017 Category:Special Event